tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
A Little Trickster
This is the fourth episode of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Basket Brawl Three castaways from each tribe would face off against each other in a river to retrieve a ball and throw it into their tribe's net to score a point. The first tribe to score three points would win. Reward: '''Letters From Home '''Winner: Story Night 9 Suelo returns from Tribal and the Cielo women are disappointed that Michael wasn't voted out. Michael sees their faces and yells out 'I ain't going anywhere bitches!' Sky goes to tell Michael off but is stopped by Mike, who tells her it isn't worth it. Liam then goes to Kelly and Tyler, telling them his plan to blindside Jenny since she has the idol. Tyler tells Liam he doesn't believe him, which Liam said 'You don't have a choice, I control your fate." and leaves. Day 10 In the early morning, Wendy and Jenny go for their daily walk. Wendy asks if Jenny has had any luck with the idol. Jenny lies and says she hasn't found it since she hasn't tried searching for it. Wendy is disappointed Jenny is lying to her and tells Liam their conversation. Liam says it's just more of a reason to vote her out while Wendy still wants Kelly gone. Frustrated, Liam storms off. At camp, Stephanie brings up the two other duos (Joseph/Trevor and Joanna/Mark) on their tribe to Violet. Violet agrees and worries that Joanna will go rouge when they vote out Mark. However, Joanna then joins the two and asks about the next vote. Steph says they should forget his physicality and vote out Michael to bring their tribe together. Joanna happily agrees. At the water well, Michael tells Joseph, Trevor, and Mark that the guys should align and vote out the girls, saying they're weak. Mark disagrees, saying Stephanie, Violet, and Joanna have carried their weight at camp and challenges. Michael says he isn't shocked, citing Mark as a girl. Joseph and Trevor come to Mark's defense but it falls on deaf ears with Michael saying that the girls need to go and leaves the three men. The three Suelo men tell the Suelo woman everything Michael said. Furious, Violet storms Michael and blasts him for his behavior. Violet even flat out tells Michael he is the next to go. Michael scoffs, saying he's running the show and he chooses who goes and who stays. The other five, however, tell Michael he isn't and has become their next target. Realizing he is on the outs, Michael screams at his team, telling them they are dumb for trying to get rid of their strongest player. At Cielo's side of the camp, Liam pulls Riley and Mike away from the argument on Suelo's side to talk game. He tells the two Jenny lied to Wendy about her idol and needs to go. Wendy joins the four and is asked by Riley if Jenny really did lie. Wendy says she did and is met with disapproval from Mike and Riley, with Mike saying that can't trust someone who lies to their alliance. Day 11 While everyone does chores, Riley and Mike sneak off together. The two discuss their voting options between their two alliance members. Riley says she wants to stick with Wendy and take out Kelly, Sky, and Tyler although realizes Jenny could be a danger to them. Mike is equally conflicted as he wants to stay good with both Liam and Wendy but doesn't want to go to rocks. Just then, Jenny comes up and asks if Kelly is still their next target, to which the two say she is. Soon after the three return to camp, everyone takes a ten minute break. Kelly lies down in the shelter to nap. Michael catches her and yells at her, saying that she is in his spot. Stephanie tells Michael it doesn't matter but is shushed by Michael. Kelly ignores Michael and dozes off to sleep. During the break, Jenny tries to talk strategy with Liam. Liam, wanting Jenny out, puts on for Jenny to make her think he is still with her. The two agree to vote Kelly out but Liam brings up the idol. Jenny then suggests Sky as she is the least likely to get it. Day 12 The two tribes then meet for their next reward/immunity challenge. Due to having an extra member on their tribe, Cielo sits out Sky. The first round, it's Michael, Joseph, and Stephanie against Liam, Tyler, and Wendy. Wendy tries to overtake Stephanie but is dragged through the water while Stephanie passes the ball to Joseph. Joseph manages to score the first point. In the second round, it is Joanna, Violet and Trevor against Jenny, Kelly, and Mike. Joanna, Kelly, Trevor, and Mike fight for the ball. Violet manages to snag the ball away from the others. Despite Jenny's best efforts in stopping Violet, she scores the second point for Suelo. The third round is Wendy, Tyler, and Riley against Joanna, Violet, and Mark. Wendy and Riley struggle in the challenge and are basically carried by Tyler. Mark tackles Tyler while Joanna and Violet keep Wendy and Riley from helping their tribemate. Mark passes the ball to Joanna who scores the third and final ball for Suelo, winning them immunity. When the tribes return to camp, Michael credits himself for the win, telling his tribe they will lose an asset if they vote him off. Not wanting to turn the mood into a sour one, Suelo ignore's Michael's comments and go on about their day. Stephanie then hands out the letters from home to her Suelo tribemates in private, so the Cielo tribe doesn't get upset. The Suelo tribe,sans Michael, get teary eyed when reading their letters. Steph and Violet share their letters with each other. While the Suelo tribe are busy reading their letters, the Cielo tribe is busy talking strategy with each other. Liam approaches Mike and Riley and suggests a split vote plan with them by having them vote Kelly with Wendy and Jenny while he votes Jenny with the minority. Then have the two switch their votes to Jenny on the revote. As Liam leaves the two, Wendy approaches and asks them to keep their vote on Kelly. Wendy says Liam won't go to rocks to save Kelly and will switch back. Wendy then leaves, allowing the two to make up their mind. Jenny then gathers the alliance and asks if the vote is still Kelly, with everyone agreeing. The Cielo tribe then leaves for Tribal. Cielo arrives at Tribal and the previous vote is brought up. Wendy says it was the best feeling to know she was in the majority. Kelly says Liam and Wendy have been overly cocky since their last Tribal and it has hurt them morally. Liam responds, saying he doesn't care for tribe moral, but about winning. Jeff berates Liam for his statement, saying Survivor is a social game more than anything, to which Liam simply brushes off. The tribe is then called to vote. When Jeff begins reading the votes, Jenny is confident the vote is 5-3 against Kelly. However, a fourth Jenny vote comes up, causing a tie. Jenny, shocked, looks around and sees Liam smirking. She begins to scream at him as the tribe revotes. In the end, Mike and Riley go with Liam's plan and vote Jenny with only Wendy keeping her vote on Kelly. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Voting Confessionals (Revote) Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Wendy is angry over Liam's move. * Mark and Joanna's friendship worries everyone. * Two tribals, two Survivors going home! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World